


Just a little nap

by AsperAsparagus



Category: Deadly Premonition | Red Seeds Profile
Genre: Angst, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsperAsparagus/pseuds/AsperAsparagus
Summary: Is it really too much to just ask for a little nap?
Relationships: Francis York Morgan & Francis Zach Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Just a little nap

_“-ch.”_

Zach grumbled slightly and curled more into himself as he tried his best to block out the noise. He was tired. So tired. He just wanted to sleep a little longer, was that really too much to ask? He’d only closed his eyes for a second before he was stirred from his slumber. Their last case had really taken it out of him, both of them honestly. So York would understand if he just took a couple more winks wouldn’t he?

_“-ach.”_

Again, the voice called out from the darkness. It was a little louder this time, but still muffled as if it was being shouted through water. Distorted and garbled. Zach didn’t even recognise the voice. Probably just the noise from a movie York was watching without him. He always got bored and fidgety when Zach was sleeping. He never gave him a moment's rest, always going off on some tangent about a movie they saw years ago, or about a new hobby he had picked up or just spouting off useless facts he had recently learnt about the most mundane of things. Of course Zach would listen intently and join in, after all York was his best friend. But, sometimes, he was just so tired. He just wanted to ask York to quiet down for a little bit and let him rest his eyes, even if only for a few minutes. In those situations however York would always suddenly suggest they go see a movie or go out to eat, always Zach's choice on those days so he never got a moment to himself. 

Whining he covered his ears, trying to drown out the noise as he felt himself slowly slipping back into the peacefulness of sleep. Just another hour, there’s nothing wrong with just another hour. Then he’ll wake up and be ready for the next case. It’s fine, right?

_“ZACH!”_

The sudden scream instantly pulled him from his sleep as his eyes snapped open and he found himself looking at York’s face. The other man was stood in front of their bedroom mirror, hair dishevelled and face contorted into that of fear.

_York?_

Hearing his voice he saw York’s shoulders instantly relax as he let out a relieved sigh and his usual cocky smirk appeared again. But Zach could still clearly see the fear that flickered in his green eyes. It was something he hadn’t seen before. Nothing fazed York, but here he was. Terrified. And trying is damn best to mask it.

“There you are. You really shouldn’t zone out like that on me Zach, it’s rude not to answer someone when they talk to you. Weren’t you the one who was always complaining about my manners?”

A soft chuckle escaped him, but it was devoid of humour. Just someone trying to reassure themself Zach thought.

_Well it’s rude to wake someone up when they are trying to sleep, York. Can’t a guy get 50 winks around here, I think it’s the least I deserve for taking down that criminal in our last case. You’re always leaving me to deal with the messy stuff. And no I’m not complaining so don’t start. Not my fault I was the better shot._

He smirked to himself, York never was the best with a firearm and he knew it. Yes he could use the FBI pistol they were issued effectively, but given anything else more powerful was just an accident waiting to happen, thus why Zach was the one who dealt with that side of an investigation. 

He was expecting to see his friend roll his eyes as he usually did and make a comment about it but instead he was greeted with a pained look which flashed over York’s features for an instant before it was gone. That wasn’t right… 

_York? York what’s wrong? You’re acting differently, did something happen?_

Snapping back York gave a half-hearted smile, one that was all too forced.

“What are you talking about Zach? I’m fine, nothing to worry about. How about we go get some food? You must be hungry right? How about we stop on the way and also get a movie to rent? Maybe there is something new out we can try, or we can rent one we’ve already seen. How about Terminator? I know you love that one!”

Zach went to open his mouth as he watched York pull out a cigarette from his pocket. His hands were shaking so badly he fumbled with the package and it eventually tumbled out of them landing on the carpet with a dull thud as the cigarettes scattered.

_York…?_

His voice was so small, he could barely hear it over the sound of blood that pumped through their ears, and their heart that was jackhammering away in their chest. York suddenly pulled his eyes away from the discarded cigarettes and looked back at the mirror, allowing Zach to clearly see the pain and fear in his friend’s eyes.

“3 days. You have been asleep for 3 days.”

_W-what? T-that can’t be right I only closed my eyes for a moment…_

Sighing York let his forehead bang against the cool, hard surface of the mirror as he tried to steady his breathing.

“I was so worried. I knew you’d come back. You always do when you sleep, but when it got to the 2nd day I started to worry. Silly I know, but what if you didn’t wake up Zach? What if you had… No it’s nothing. I’m just glad you’re awake now. That’s all that matters okay.”

Dread had started to creep up Zach’s throat by this point. A sickening, nauseating feeling that made him understand York’s concern. He didn’t know why but he suddenly felt like his little room was all of a sudden a lot smaller. The darkness on the outskirts suddenly appeared even darker than before. Is this what York had been feeling like for the last few days. This anxiety and dread eating him up as he desperately pleaded and called for him to wake up.

“Zach, it’s alright. I’m here and so are you. That’s all that matters so let’s try and put this behind us. No need to work yourself up about it, I know you can be a worrier.”

The soft smile that greeted him as York pulled back from the mirror instantly helped Zach relax. York was right, he was okay and that was what mattered. Plus he knew if the anxiety inside him continued to bubble up it would just exhaust him again… He didn’t really want to sleep. 

_York, why don’t we have a movie marathon? Watch all the Friday 13th back to back? Or maybe the Rocky movies if you prefer. Just make a whole day and night of it. I… I just don’t want to sleep for a while, alright?_

A flash of concern appeared in York’s eyes before being replaced with an understanding nod.

“Now that sounds like an idea Zach. Be like one of those sleep overs we had when we were kids. Too much sugary drinks and food and regretting it all the next day, it would be like reliving our childhood. But I’m sure we can replace the soda with beer this time.”

He grinned once more to the mirror before fixing his tie and hair and heading to pick up his cigarettes leaving Zach to his own thoughts for a moment. York was right, he was back and everything was fine. Nothing to worry about. 

_York, I won’t leave you, you know that right. I’m always here for you._

“I know Zach. You’re my best friend, I knew you wouldn’t leave.”


End file.
